The New Student
by Misty Elizabeth
Summary: The brothers have always accepted that Drake is the cooler of the two, and Josh is the dorky one. But what will happen when a new student comes into their lives & shows an obvious preference towards Josh? How will Drake handle this situation? READ ON! :


Drake & Josh

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the series. But the plot is mine, as are some of the characters.

**Author's Note:** I'm going to try something different with these series. Hope you like it.

EPISODE ONE: _**Aniesha **_

Josh was serving at The Premiere as usual, when Drake bounded in, screaming his stepbrother's name.

"Josh, Josh, Josh, Josh!" he repeated, even as he came face-to-face with his brother.

"Drake!" said Josh, forcefully and immediately stopped his brother from chanting his name. "I know I'm Josh. I'm busy, and NO you can't have free tickets or free food!"

Drake looked at him in surprise, "Pbtt! I didn't come bounding in here for free food OR movie!"

"Mm-hmm!" Josh cocked an eyebrow at him. "So kind of a hare-brained scheme do you have in mind for us now?"

"Well there's new girl in my English class," began Drake.

"We take English together!" commented Josh, in an obvious tone. "And if it was a really hot girl, I would've noticed."

Drake rolled his eyes, and patted his brother on the arm, "I know, man. But I was talking about the extra course Mrs. Hayfer forced me to take for not submitting that current events essay or whatever!"

"You got off easy, if you ask me!" Josh replied.

"Hey, it's not like I didn't try." Drake defended himself.

"You submitted a newspaper with your name on it, Drake!" his righteous stepbrother reminded him.

"Like it wasn't current events!" commented Drake, "Anyway, there's girl in my English class and I think I really like her."

Josh sighed and turned his eyes heavenward, "Drake Parker – you begin to 'really like this girl' as soon as you set your eyes on her!"

Drake considered for a moment, and answered, "Yeah, pretty much. But – oh dude! Would you LET me finish this?"

"Fine…" Josh let his voice trail off.

Drake lunged into explanation, "Well this girl, I think she's foreign. She has a cute way of talking and she hesitates a lot. But she's really pretty. Not too dark, not too fair…"

Josh stared at the girl who had come up behind his brother, "Oh, and let me guess – she's about five four, usually dresses in t-shirts and jeans and converse. And has shoulder length black curly hair and a most beautiful smile?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah!" agreed Drake, "and I bet she's a – wait a minute – you weren't in English with me! or were you?" he demanded, "Were you hiding behind the desk and spying on us?" Drake was leaning over the counter, nose-to-nose with Josh.

"No, that girl's standing right behind you!" Josh caught Drake by the chin, and made him look back.

"Oh…err…hi…" said Drake at once.

"Don't remember her name, do you?" Josh smirked.

"Shut it, Josh!"

"Okay."

The girl came up to the two of them now, and smiled.

"So, Drake who is this handsome guy?" she asked, pointing at Josh.

Josh's mouth opened and closed like a fish drinking water hearing the compliment. The girl smiled at him again.

"I'm Drake's classmate from the extra English classes. I just moved here." She told him, "Here as in, this country. And you are?"

"Nobody!" Drake intervened. But Josh cut across him.

"Josh Nichols." Josh introduced himself, feeling really good and a lot confident about himself. Drake didn't take too well too being ignored.

"Hey, you wanna catch a movie?" he asked the girl.

"Do you remember my name, Drake?" she countered him, "Except for the really 'pretty girl from my English class' part?"

"Uhh…" Drake scratched his head.

She turned back to Josh, "Exactly my point. So Josh, when does your shift end - in time to catch a movie?"

Josh blinked his eyes several times in shock, "Are you asking me out?"

"No, I'm asking you if you want to catch a movie with me?" she repeated.

"I don't even know you're name!" Josh replied, and then turned on his brother with venom. "DRAKE! Is this your idea of a practical joke?"

"If it was, trust me I would've been howling with laughter by now!" Drake returned darkly.

"My name is Aniesha," the girl told him. "Something your brother's brain cells failed to retain, though they recalled my vital stats pretty well."

Josh and Aniesha both turned an accusatory look on Drake. He grinned at them both sheepishly. Josh smiled at the girl and said:

"Hey this isn't about that 'you look like the friend type, as opposed to Drake' now, is it?" he just had to make sure this was what he thought it was.

"You mean, that I'm only asking you to watch the movie because I'm alone and friendless? And if I wanted a date, I would have gone for Drake?" Aniesha cocked an eyebrow at him.

"That's what happens mostly..." Josh mumbled, looking down.

"Why would I want to go out with a guy who doesn't even remember my name?" She shook her head in surprise.

"All right, all right…" Drake shouted. "Stop rubbing it in. I really think you're pretty. But you're name is hard for me to pronounce."

"You should've remembered part of it. Even Ann would've done!" she turned back to Josh, "Any other reasons?"

"Drake's the best kisser at our school?" Josh said sheepishly.

Drake threw his arms open, and turned towards Aniesha, "And I can prove that right NOW!"

"Or…" she leant over the counter, grabbed Josh by the collar and kissed him with passion, "I wanted to do that more!"

Josh collapsed on to the floor. Aniesha turned a confused look towards Drake,

"You're the first girl whoever blew me off!" he said, in amazement. "What does he have that I don't?"

Josh got up from the ground just then, and smiled at Aniesha, "You're amazing!"

"Thank you, Josh." Aniesha smiled at him.

"The pleasures all mine, Ani-esha?" he looked at her uncertainly.

"Call me Ann," she said at once, and Josh nodded in the affirmative. "So, I'll see you tomorrow at school?"

"Cool," Josh answered. Aniesha left with him looking at her, with both shock and wonder.

"Man, you blew it!" Drake scolded his brother. "Now I don't stand a chance with her."

Josh looked at his brother in surprise. Then a grin broke across his face, "I know!"


End file.
